


I'm Here

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, fluffy fluff, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Happy Dean getting married to the woman of his dreams.





	I'm Here

You slowly came too. Smiling as you felt Dean play with the ring on your finger and draw circles on your back. You didn’t open your eyes you just moaned and snuggled up to him closer and you felt him squeeze you tight. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” his voice was still rasp from sleep, “but you do look incredibly beautiful this morning Mrs. Winchester.”

You giggled and bit your lower lip before opening your eyes and tilting your head so your chin rested on his chest right next to his tattoo. “You don’t look too bad yourself Mr. Winchester,” you said and smiled as you saw the sparkle in his emerald green eyes. He looked young. Happy and unburden. You rested your head back down and ran your hand across his stomach hugging him and he hugged you back tightly. You closed your eyes again smiling as he whispered “I’m here,” into your hair before pressing a kiss against the top of your head. “I wanna wake up like this every day,” you mumbled against him making him chuckle, “yeah that would be nice!”

You lied like that for a while before Dean spoke again, “I’m really sorry by the way,” you could hear the mischief in his voice so you didn’t bother looking up at him, “for what?”

“I don’t think your dress survived,” you looked up to see the smug grin on his face before following his line of sight on to the floor where you dressed was laying. Curled up and clearly ripped.

You raised your brows and looked back at up at him, “you so owe me a new one!” You tried to look mad but the memory of last night and the hours leading up to it made it difficult.

_“Are you guys ready?” Sam poked his head into Charlie’s room but stopped and opened the door entirely and stepped in when he saw you, “Wow!”_

_“Yeah, really?” you turned away from the mirror and faced Sam, “you think he’ll like it?” You ran your hands down you short white lace dress as you studied Sam’s reaction. You long hair was gathered with a simple clip letting it fall down the side of your head over your shoulder. You had a bit of make up on nothing to fancy. Just enough to frame your face and have it bring out the Y/E/C in your eyes. “Y/N you’ll give him a heart attack. If Cas weren’t here I wouldn’t let you walk out there,” Sam sent you a warm smile and you started laughing. Charlie wrapped her arm around you ushering you out of the room, “he is not gonna know what hit him. Now hurry before I’m gonna marry you,” she winked making you laugh._

_A few minutes later you stood outside the door to the library smiling as you heard the voices on the other side of the door._

_“You know Dean I still don’t why you want me to say this….”_

_“That is what the minister say at weddings Cas,” Dean sounded a bit impatient but his voice was still calm._

_“I am not a minister Dean, why don’t you go to a church. This won’t be legal if….” The angel’s deep confused voice sounded through the door._

_“Cas it can’t be! I am dead, remember? It would be a bit suspicious if Dean Winchester applied for a marriage license,” Dean’s voice got deeper as he got more impatient._

_“But then why do I have to say this? A few words in enochian would…” Castiel kept trying._

_“Damnit Cas!!”_

_You giggled as you heard Dean’s frustration and turned to Sam, “Would you tell them I’m ready? And save Cas huh?”_

_Sam laughed as he nodded and stepped through the door. “We’re ready guys. Dean could you,” Sam made a gesture toward the Ipod on the table next to his brother, “Yeah,” Dean’s voice suddenly sounded a bit shaky._

_Sam closed the door and turned back around to face you just as the music started playing, “Ready?” he smiled at you and hugged you, “for a long time now,” you replied as Sam released you._

_“You ready Charlie?” Sam asked after she hugged you and she took his arm, “let’s do this bitches.” They both send you one last smile before Sam pushed open the door and walking through it with Charlie on his arm. They walked between the tables in the library. Sam and Dean and rearranged them earlier and Charlie had covered them in flowers while Cas had rolled out a red carped leading from the door to the middle of the room where Sam and Charlie had made ring of flowers while Dean had left to get ready._

_You counted to 30 and took a deep breath before stepping through the door with your eyes nailed to the floor. All of the sudden all of your nerves from this morning were back. You took another deep breath before slowly looking up and your eyes met his. He was beaming. For a while it looked like he held his breath. He was so handsome in his blue toned suit. The color brought out his green eyes even more. Your heart started beating faster as you took your first step but you smiled when you saw Dean mouth the words you always said to each other after a hunt, before a hunt, after spending anytime apart, or anytime the other needed to here it “I’m here.” So simple. So true. So pure. Just like that all of your nerves and fears fated away and it was like you were floating over the floor until you were right in front of him. Your eyes never broke contact not even when he took your hand leading you the last few steps until you stood between Sam and Charlie with Castiel in front of you. Castiel started receding something in enochian but you barely heard him as you stared into Dean’s eyes. His green calm eyes filled with such love and you hoped he would always look at you like he was right now. He smiled at you and gave your hand a small squeeze._

 

_Cas finished whatever he had been saying and looked back and forth between you two. “Dean told me you were gonna promise each other something before I had to say this?” Cas waved a piece of paper making Dean break eye contact with you for a while to send his friend a stare, “Yeah Cas but that’s not what I…” Dean couldn’t help but smile when you suppressed a small giggle, “… never mind pal.” The he returned his attention to you, “Can I go first?” you simply nodded and Dean cleared his throat. You knew this wasn’t easy for him. You had known Sam and Dean for a few years before moving into the bunker and you had been living with them for about a year before Dean finally admitted to himself there was something between the two of you other than friendship. It had taken him almost another year and you almost dying for him to tell you he loved you. “I’m here,” had been something he had said to you from the very beginning and it had taken you a while but you came to understand it was his way of saying I love you and I’ll never leave you. Even after he had said I love you for the first time and even now when he told you frequently those words still held a special and deeper meaning to the two of you._

_“You know I am not very good at this….” Dean started his voice shaking a little bit and you smiled and squeezed his hand ensuring him whatever he was gonna say would be okay. It seemed that your trust in him had helped. His voice was back to normal when he continued, “…. But you know that. You have been my best friend for a long time. I promise you that I will try my best to make you happy every day. I promise you I will always be honest with you and that I will always love you.” Dean paused for a second before adding, “I’m here… with you and there is nowhere in the world I’d rather be!”_

_You felt tears streaming down your face as he spoke and when he finished he cupped your face in his hands and whipped them away with his thumbs._

_“Y/N?” Cas asked quietly clearly also effected by Dean’s declaration to you. You took a deep breath to calm yourself before you began talking._

_“Dean. I promise to be your friend, your lover, your alley. I promise I will love you and care for you no matter what comes our way. I promise to be patient even when you are not,” you smiled as he did before continuing, “I promise to always forgive you and encourage you. I’m here and I am not going anywhere. I love you!” You saw Dean trying to fight his tears. You knew he would hate to start crying before your friends so you decided to help him out, “oh and I promise to bake you pie!” And with that you, Dean, Charlie and Sam all started laughing to Cas’ confusion._

_“I don’t understand…” he began but was quickly interrupted by Dean whom was still smiling, “Cas just read the note, will you?!”_

_“Okay,” Cas mumbled before he turned to you, Y/N Y/L/N do you take Dean Winchester to be your husband?”_

_You were still smiling and gently bit your lower lip as you looked Dean into the eyes, “I do!”_

_“Alright,” Cas turned to Dean, “then Dean Winchester do you take Y/N Y/L/N to be your wife?” Dean never broke eye contact with you and he barely let Cas finish before answering, “I do!”_

_“Well then I guess you are married,” Cas smiled no longer reading from the note and Sam added from beside his brother, “Well since Cas is forgetting. Dean you may kiss your wife.”_

_Dean laughed giving his brother a friendly slap on the arm, “thanks bro” before quickly sliding an arm around your waist and resting a hand on your neck as he pulled you in for a long soft and tender kiss. The rest of the world faded away as you melted into him and Sam and Charlie’s cheers seemed to come from miles away. You were breathless but laughing when he finally broke the kiss, “Let’s go eat,” he winked at you._

_So you ate. And laughed and played silly games sitting in the kitchen. Then Charlie and Cas had put on some music in the library, while Sam insisted on taking pictures of you and Dean. Charlie had a few minutes later come and pulled you and the Winchester boys with her into the library where she had proclaimed there was a dance party. So you had danced with Sam, with Cas, with Charlie, you had even gotten Dean to dance with you for a while before he had finally grabbed your hand and dragged you down the hall while Sam and Charlie cheered again much to Cas’ confusion._

_When you reached your door Dean had stopped and picked you up carrying you inside before tossing you laughing onto the bed. You had stopped as you watched him strip himself of his tie and jacket before lowering himself down onto you. Then he kissed you with all the passion he could muster. Deep but still tender as he tangled one hand into your hair and ran the other up your thigh. Gently squeezing as he guided your leg up to rest on his hip. He softly trusting his hip against you. Rubbing his growing bulge against your core making you moan softly into his kiss. After a few minutes he stopped and broke the kiss. He looked down into your eyes with such love and admiration in his gaze it made you look away blushing for second but Dean was not having it. You felt his hand on your neck steering you into another warm deep kiss and you ran one hand down his back tugging his shirt loose as you used your other hand to unbutton it. Dean smiled and broke the kiss long enough for to push it off him and toss onto the floor but then his lips were on yours again. He kept kissing you for a few more minutes rubbing himself against you making you moan and dig your fingers into his bag before he pulled away with a wicked grin on his face._

_Dean slowly ran his hands down your entire body until he reached the bottom of your dress. He gently squeezed your thighs and let his tongue run over his kiss swollen lips as he ran his hands up under your dress finding the edge of your panties. He looked into your eyes as he slowly pulled them down your legs tossing them to the floor before running his hands back up your legs. You felt your heart raising as he winked at you and lowered his head down between your legs. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this a million times before, but every time it had the same effect on you. You could still not believe how much he wanted you. How skilled he was. How good his tongue felt on you, inside you. “Dean,” you moaned as he started humming sending the vibrations through your entire body as he trusted his tongue into you. Your hand shot down and tugging his short hair as you felt the familiar burn in your stomach as your orgasm started building. You moaned loudly and arched your back of the bed but Dean’s hands shut up. Fingers digging into your hips holding you in place as you came on his tongue. He kept going, eating you out like you were the last meal he was ever going have and it wasn’t long before you came again crying out his name. It was shorter this time but more powerful than the first._

_Dean slowly stood up and stripped himself of his pants and boxers as you watched him. Trying to recover or at the very least catch your breath but no luck. The sight of him caught you off guard every time and he smiled as he watched you stare at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed before he reached out for you. Wrapping his arms around you pulling you onto his lap. You quickly pressed your knees against the bed on each side of his hips raising yourself up enough for him to a line himself with your entrance before you slowly lowered yourself down on him. Letting him fill you up to the hilt. You moaned loudly as you slowly started rocking yourself back and forth creating a perfect friction. You saw the desperation in Dean’s eyes and you knew his need to feel your skin against his grew. Your reach back trying to undo your zipper but with no luck it was stuck. The slow pace made Dean growl as he wrapped his hands around the fabric. Pulling and ribbing it making you laugh as he tossed it to the ground before unhooking your bra sending it the same way. You sank down on him and stopped as you cupped his face in your hands, “I love you Dean!” Dean grinned at you before lifting both of you into the air with him still inside you. Tossing you down onto the bed with him on top of you. He pulled your legs up around his waist resting his hands on the bed with his feet solidly planted on the ground. He bend down kissing you pushing himself into you even deeper making you moan into his mouth, “I love you too Y/N” he whispered before pulling out and slamming into you over and over. Making you scream. Not caring if the others heard you. Not when Dean fucked you like that. Not when it felt this good. He kept going for what felt like hours before the pleasure became almost painful and you couldn’t take it anymore. You took his hand and guided it between your legs. Dean quickly got the point and started rubbing your clit and with that and a few more deep thrusts you came apart beneath him. Arching of the bed and your walls clenching around him pushing him over the edge groaning and calling out your name as he poured his hot seed into you almost sending you into another orgasm._

_Dean collapsed on top of you and you gently ran your hands up and down his back while he showered your neck and shoulder with kisses as caressed your hair with one hand and your thigh with the other. You stayed like that for a while helping each other down from your high before Dean pulled out of you and wrapped his arms around you moving you both face up in the bed laying down with you on top of him before pulling the covers over you. You had barely rested your head against him before you felt yourself dozing off to sleep barely registering Dean kissing your hair whispering, “night sweetheart! Just sleep I’m here.”_

“Oh really? A new one huh?” Dean started laughing and you smiled feeling the warmth of happiness roll over you as you heard the deep intoxicating sound and the safe rumble in his abdomen as you lay pressed against him pulled even tighter by his strong arms. “Yes really!” you retorted trying your best to looked determent and not giggle. “Why?” Dean asked with a smirk as you felt his hand roam down your naked back to your butt cupping your cheek. Squeezing it. “I like you so much better like this.” His word spurred a laugh from you and you jumped up, “Really why don’t I go see if the boys or Charlie has breakfast ready then?”

“Don’t you dare,” Dean growled and grabbed you wrist pulling you laughing and squealing back to bed, “get your sweet ass back here! It is mine!” Dean teased as he rolled on top of you and digging his long fingers into your sides tickling you as you laughed fought to get loose beneath him. All of the sudden he stopped and ran two fingers over face removing a loose strain of hair from your eyes. He looked at you while you were still giggling, “what?”

“God I love you! You are so damn beautiful,” he mumbled before pressing his lips tenderly against yours, but as soon as he did there was a knock on the door, “hey guys breakfast is ready.” You broke the kiss laughing as you bit your lip suggestively tilting your head towards the door and Dean raised him brows signaling you a “hell no!” before shouting over his shoulder, “Go away Sam!” making you laugh even harder. Sam mumbled something outside the door and Dean turned his attention back to you, “where were we?” The love in his voice and adoration in his gaze made you stop laughing and reach up to cup his face in your hands running your thumbs over the stubbles on his cheeks, “I’m here Dean,” you said softly making him smile before he kissed you again. Tenderly. Slowly deepening it. Exploring your mouth as if it was your first kiss. Yes you definitely wanted to wake up like this every day for the rest of your life.  


End file.
